Meeting in College Haleb
by s.haleb
Summary: Hanna and Caleb meet in college when Hanna is roommates with Caleb's step sister... one-shot for now
1. Chapter 1

It was Wednesday afternoon and Caleb and I were in the library studying for the test we have tomorrow. We met a little over three months ago, on the first day of college at NYU. His step-sister Madison is my roommate and so far we have become really good friends. As for Caleb and I, we have gotten really close and spend lots of time together; much to Maddie's dismay, but secretly she doesn't mind as much as she says she does. Me and Caleb have been dating for about two months now.

"Who's the author of the book?" I asked Caleb

"Umm... I don't know, what is it?"

"I don't know, I need to look" I said rolling my eyes

"Ugh, I give up, I rather fail than continues studying for another hour Han" Caleb sighed

"Yes, I was just about to ask that" I moaned "I don't care about literature right now"

"Me neither" he moaned

"Let's just get something to eat since the deli's right their" I suggested

"Good idea babe" he agreed. "What do you want, I'll go get get the food while you get a table?" he asked

"Yeah, I'll just have a burger and a coke, thanks" I replied kissing his lips quickly and walked off to the cable

By the time I found an open table, Caleb was arriving back with our food

"Can I asks you something" I muttered quickly

"Yeah, of course. you can ask me anything" he responded sincerely

"I know that...You know how I'm going home this weekend to Rosewood? and Maddie is coming with me? " I asked

"Yeah, 'm going to miss you so much"

"Good to know because I was wondering if you would come with me? All my friends are coming back that weekend to and I want you to come also?"

"Of course I'll come"

"Thanks" I said "By the way you need to help me pack, like now since we both finished our food"

"Fine, lets go" he said linking my hand in his as we made our way back to my dorm

* * *

"Wait, Maddie's not here right?" Caleb questioned as we approached my dorm

"Don't worry, she said she wash't going to be back for a few more hours, we got time" I told him

"Good" he simply stated

"Come over here babe" I said opening the front door and moving over to my bed "Lay down" I commanded

"Come here Han" he said pulling me down on top of him so we could cuddle into each other

"So are we still going to the game friday?"

"Yeah, and Maddie's bringing one of our friends Emma" I told him

"Ughh I forgot they were coming"

"Why do you care?" I questioned

"Because now we can't just make out the whole time with out being interrupted by my sister" he said slightly annoyed

"Your so cute babeee" I exaggerated the "e" gifted my position to lean down and pull him on top of me to begin kissing him

"I love you baby" he told me in between kisses. I swear I could feel him smile into the kiss which just made me do the same. I love when he tells me that

"I love you too, so so much" I answered restarting the kiss

"Hey Ha- ew get away rom each other" Madison screamed entering the dorm, throwing a pillow she picked up from her bed at us to break us apart

"You said you weren't going to be back for hours Mads" I asked still having Caleb on top of me

"My plans got cancelled. Why do I always come back to find you guys like this?" she questioned

"Hey, at least we have clothes on this time" Caleb announced laughing which caused me to punch him (playfully)

"Shut up babe" I warned becoming very embarrassed

"You know, I don't really need to know about the things you two do with each other when I'm not here or you two are at your dorm"

"Well we wouldn't have to tell you about them if you didn't constantly walk in on us" he remarked

"You know what, lets change the topic please" I said

"Yeah, lets start packing for rosewood" Caleb suggested

"Wait, you are going too?" Madison asked

"Yeah, Han invited me" he replied

"Great, a weekend of seeing you two together non stop" she laughed

"Lets just pack" I said

"I really like this babe" Caleb smirked pulling out a black bikini and shoving it in my face

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll be needing it considering the fact that it is November" "but I can bring something else for you" I whispered the last part

Caleb lifted my chin and leant down to kiss my lips

"Okay, I don't need to see you guys have sex talk" Maddie snapped

"Way to be a cockblocker Mads" Caleb said annoyed

"Ew ew ew ew ew" Maddies repeated burying her head in a pillow

"Babe, leave her alone, just help me pack and then we will go to yours to get you all packed" I told him while he grabbed my suitcase for me

* * *

The three of us were waiting outside my childhood home, waiting for my mom to answer. Both Caleb and Madison had one suitcase while I had two so Caleb grabbed my second for me.

"Aren't you nervous for meeting my mom?" I suddenly blurted out

"No, I met her before, on the first day of college" he responded dumbfounded

"Yeah, but that was before you were her girlfriend dumb ass" Madison stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

"Oh..okay..." he said nervously

"You know what, don't worry, you will be fine" I said quickly kissing his cheek

"Hi mom" I said excitedly as soon as she opened the door and she came to hug me

"I missed you so much" she said while hugging me

'I missed you too" I responded pulling away

"This is" I started before my mom cut me off

"Han, of course I know who they are I met your best friend and your boyfriend on the first day of college, hi Madison, hi Caleb" my mom greeted

Everyone then said their hellos and they met Ted.

"Okay, so in Hanna's room there is already another bed (what Emily stayed in) in her room and there is also an air mattress but there is also a guest bedroom instead." my mom informed us

"Okay, thanks we'll bring our stuff up now" I replied

"Also, Hanna and Caleb, I don't want you two sleeping in the same bed"

"Yeah, because we would totally do something with his sister right ned to us" I responded sarcastically

My comment made Maddie start laughing but I looked at Caleb and he seemed a little embarrassed

"Babe, relax" I whispered to him moving up to kiss him, even if it was right in front of my mom.

"You guys can go get settled, we'll go in to Philly later for dinner" Ted said

"Thanks" Caleb said lifting up the bags along with us following me into my room

"So when are we meeting your friends?" Maddie wondered

"Tomorrow, they're coming, I can't wait, they'll love you both" I beamed with joy

"Babe, by the way, your sleeping with me" I told him

"Are you sure, I want to make a good impression" he said

"Yes, it will be fine, she won't come in if the door is shut"

"So I'll sleep on the other bed" Maddie assumed putting her stuff there

"Where is the bathroom babe?" Caleb asked me

"It is right across the hall" I said directing him towards it

"So are you excited to be back" Madison asked me

"Yes, my friends are so much better than half of the bitches at NYU"

"Oh my god yes, did you see what Lauren was wearing yesterday?"

"I know, it was a fashion disaster" I said shaking my head

'She should take a fashion class" Maddie laughed

"Definitely" I said nodding

"What are you two laughing about" Caleb asked us as he re entered my bedroom

"About Lauren who's dorm is down the hall from ours" Maddie responded

"Oh you mean the girl with back fat and blackheads" Caleb mimicked

"What" Madison and I said simultaneously

"Come on, I hear you two talk about her all the time, I'm bound to remember something about her"

"Well what you said was true" I agreed leaning into his side

"I know, I heard you say it" he replied

* * *

"So, where are you two from in California?" My mother asked at dinner as we were all eating our food

We were eating at Vetri, restaurant I loved and it was beautiful not to mention the food is beyond amazing. The table we are seated at is round and I'm in the middle of my Maddie and Caleb (which my mom and Ted insisted on), my mom next to Caleb, and Ted next to her and Madison.

"Montecito, it's in Santa Barbera" Madison answered

"It is about two hours south from Los Angeles" Caleb added

"That's nice, when Hanna was younger, we took a trip to Los Angeles, San Diego, and San Francisco" my mom told them

"All of those places are amazing" Maddie gushed

"Have you two ever even on the east coast, except for college of course?" Ted suddenly questioned

"Actually yes, we've been to Florida, Myrtle Beach and Boston multiple times and a few years ago, our whole family including our little brothers all took a trip to New York City where we went to Times Square, the Statue of Liberty, and we saw a couple of shows" Caleb responded

"Really, which ones?"

"Kinky Boots, Wicked, and Hamilton" Madison said

"Oh my god, those shows are amazing" I boasted "I love them all"

"I want to see them all again"

We all went on eating for some minutes and I was just having small talk with Caleb and Maddie while my mom and Ted seemed to be in some type of deep conversation.

"Here, Han try some of this" Caleb said to me, feeding me a pice of his dessert

"Babe, this tastes so good" I said after eating the piece

"Mads, try a piece" Caleb offered giving her his plate to take a piece of

"This is going well" I told him rubbing his arm up and down soothingly

"I hope so" he responded

"They really like you, you are doing great" I reassured

"Thanks" he sounded more confident and started to caress my cheek and I couldn't resist the urge to kiss him. I thought no one was looking at us so I quickly leaned up to peck his lips but I wanted it to be more

"Hey, love birds, split up" Maddie announced tapping my shoulder and handing Caleb the plate back. "How many times am I going to look away fro a second and tun when I look you way again, you are kissing?" she wondered but she was only joking. her comment made Caleb and I's cheeks flush a shade of red but I tried to compose my self as we pulled away

"So when did you two decide to start dating?" my mom chirped

"I don't really know, I guess it sort of just happened" I shrugged but smiled

"We spent a lot of time together anyway because of Mads also" Caleb added

"There three of us still hangout alone and in groups though" I said

Little did I know, my mom already loved that Caleb and I were together. She loved how he has treated me so far and how happy he makes me. She also loves Madison by the looks of it, and they have a lot in common.

* * *

"So how did you all meet?" Aria asked as we were all hanging out at Spencer's lake house the next day. I was sitting on Caleb's lap, cuddled into him but also sitting right next to Maddie

"Well Maddie and Caleb are siblings and Maddie is my roommate so we met the first day of college. Also, Mads and I have fashion design together while Caleb and I have literature together" I explained

"Awww so cute" Emily replied

"You guys should all come up soon and then we can go to dinner or a play or I could give you guys a tour of the campus, it will be so much fun" I suggested

"Ugh, that sounds great" Aria said

"Yes, I'd love too" Emily replied

"I'd go for the tour of the campus" Spencer added making us all laugh "But seriously, that sounds fun, maybe I'll bring Toby then"

"Who's Toby" Maddie asked

"Spencer's boyfriend" I answered

"Maybe you two will become friends" Spencer remarked looking towards Caleb

"Maybe" he said

"Aww that would be so cute" I thought

"So how do you two like being roommates ?" Spencer questioned

"It's the best" I quickly answered leaning down to kiss Caleb

"Yeah, except it's annoying coming back to the dorm to find them about to have sex"

"So basically what they're doing now?" Aria sniggered causing us to pull apart

"Hey that was only a few times" Caleb defended

"Not helping babe" I muttered to him

"Mads, you are just upset that your boyfriends still in college in California" Caleb stated

"Yeah, you'll be fine once you have sex again" I told her

"What is with you both and sex" Spencer asked

"Well, whenever we get the chance, we try and get it on" I replied as if it were the most obvious thing ever

"Ugh whatever, I don't need to hear about your new sex life, Em, Aria, how is college going"

For about two more hours, we went on talking about college and how we need to catch up sometime because tomorrow morning, we were returning to school at NYU. For now, we were just getting ready for bed, back at my place.

"Your friends are so nice Han" Maddie said to me when the three of us were all in pajamas, sitting on my bed

"They really like you both" I told them and it was true, i could tell by the way they were acting

"Except that school nerd girl kinda freaked me out babe" Caleb remarked

"Hey, she's not that bad" I argued back elbowing him

"Yes, did you see how excited she got about touring our school" he reminded me

"Yeah, I guess your right" he kissed me

"I'm always right" I grinned "Anyway Maddie, whens the next time you'll see James?"

"Umm when we go to Montecito in three weeks, we're both off" she responded

"I feel like we haven't seen James in forever" Caleb commented

"That is because we haven't" Madison replied deadpan

"Relax, you'll see him soon" I reassured

"Your coming then too, right Han" Caleb asked me

"Yeah, of course...I can't wait to meet your family babe"

"They will love you so so much" he told me

"Yeah, they will, he's not just saying that" Maddie explained

"Thanks" I said to both of them

"I am getting tired, so I'm going to go to sleep now" Madison told us as she got of my bed and went to hers

"Good night Mads" I replied

"Night Mads" Caleb responded

"Good night" she said

"I'm glad you had fun today" Iw whispered to Caleb as we cuddled into each other

"I always have fun when I'm with you" he sincerely stated

"Right back at ya babe" I giggled

"I love you Han baby and I love the shirt you are wearing" he lovingly told me and also, the shirt was his

"I love you too and I love when you call me that" I said leaning up to kiss him which turned into us rolling on top of each other for numerous minutes

"You know I'm not deaf or blind, I can see and hear you" Maddie whispered loudly to us and threw a pillow at us

"Whatever, you will get used to it" Caleb fought and then we continued to kiss

 _lmk if u want more of this and I might make it into a 2 shot or more, but for now, it is a one-shot_


	2. Chapter 2

Maddie POV:

Hanna, Caleb and I have to be at the airport in one hour and it takes some time to get there. Hanna wasn't even in our dorm room when I woke up so I'm assuming, actually I know that she's at Caleb's dorm because when is she not there if he's not at ours. As soon as I got ready and had my luggage, I took Hanna's also and made my way to Caleb's hall praying that the two love birds would at least be up and ready to go.

As soon as I reached his door, I didn't hesitate to knock as loud as I could to make sure that they would wake up; if they were not up already. As soon as I knocked, I heard mumbling through the door from the two of them.

"Babe someone is at the door" I heard Hanna said to Caleb

"Why, it is so early" Caleb commented

"Crap...babe, we're supposed to leave for Montecito in 20 minutes" she yelled now fully awake

"Just a few more minutes babyyy" he moaned

I started to knock again, waiting for one of them to finally actually open the door for me

"I'll get the door since I at least have a shirt on, you have to go and get dressed soon, I'll give you two minutes to sleep" Hanna warned as I heard footsteps coming towards the door

"Thanks" I heard Caleb mumble

"Hey Mads' she greeted opening the door to reveal my brother half dressed just in sweatpants and her only wearing his top.

"It is about time you opened the door... love the outfit" I answered while examining her attire; post sex morning look and wearing his shirt that was a few sizes to big for her and fell right below her ass

"Stop looking at me like that...you know we do it" Hanna blushed as she tugged the shirt she was wearing down a little lower

"Yes, I know" I laughed trying not to picture the image of her and my brother naked in bed together which is pretty hard to do considering the fact that I'm standing right in front of them and I see Hanna's appearance and Caleb without a top o and hopefully something else on, but I can't really tell because the blanket is covering his lower half.

"Oh my god, thank you for bringing my suitcases" Hanna said as she noticed our luggage next to me

"No problem, just get dressed, we need to leave in about 15 minutes if we want to be there on time" I reminded her

"Okay, I have my clothes for today in my suitcase" Hanna told me bending down to open her luggage and grab her clothes for the day

I turned around, letting Hanna change and a few minutes later, she called my name signaling to me that it was fine to turn around again

"Good, now your ready; time to get your boyfriend up" I commanded

"Wait, I need to just wash-up and brush my teeth first, but I'll get "my boyfriend" up first" I answered

"Good" I simply stated

"Baby, wake up" Hanna gently shook Caleb before leaning down to plant a kiss on his laps

"Wha...heyyy" he mumbled stirring a little

"You need to get up, we're leaving for the airport in 10 minutes" Hanna reminded him

"Okay, is Mads meeting us here" he questioned rubbing his eyes

"I'm right here Caleb" I let my presence be known

"Oh hi" he said blushing a little, probably because he was half naked in front of me

"Here, I got you clothes" Hanna handed him a shirt and pants

"I'll just turn around" I suggested

"Thanks" he said

Less than one minute later it was safe to turn around again and we headed out the door after they both had a chance to freshen up.

* * *

Hanna POV:

"I know earlier I said I was't nervous, but now i'm nervous" I admitted as the three of us were sitting in the limo which Ms. Dawson hired to transport us from the airport to the house in Montecito.

"Don't be, you met her already, and she thinks your amazing" Caleb reassured me

"Yeah, and from the amount of times both of us talk about you on the phone to her, she probably already loves you more than Caleb does" Maddie joked

"Thanks" I laughed

"Hey nobody loves Han more than I do" Caleb argued before leaning into kiss me

"I love you too" I told him just after pulling away from our kiss but left my hand on his thigh as he put his arm around me.

"We're here" Maddie exclaimed excitedly as we pulled into a large driveway leading up to a house or should I say mansion probably four times the size of my house. There was a fountain in the middle of the driveway and a basketball court off to the side.

"Shit this house is huge" I blurted out

"Ehh you get used to it" Maddie shrugged

All I did was roll my eyes at that comment

"Lets go" Caleb said holding my hand, leading me out of the limo "The driver will take our luggage inside" he told me

"Okay" I replied attempting to hide my nervousness but I know he can see right through me

"Han, relax. My family will love you" Caleb reassured me and I smiled up at him gratefully

"Ready?" Madison asked as she rang the doorbell while I nodded my head in response

* * *

"How is school going?" Claudia wondered

"It's great, I love the campus" I replied

"Yeah, and being roommates is awesome" Maddie added

"The classes are good too" Caleb said

"I know you girls have fashion class together, what about you two?" Claudia asked directed at me and Caleb

"We actually have literature together" Caleb told his mom

"it's the only class besides the one I have with Mads I don't mind going to" I laughed. Honestly, I'm not sure why was so scared of seeing her again. She is such a nice person and I feel so comfortable around me, plus, I think she actually likes me.

"Aww that's so sweet. So how long have you two been dating" Claudia asked

"About two months" I answered

"That's nice" she replied "Do you like the food?"

"Yes, it is amazing, thank you"

"Yeah, mom I told you that she would love it" Caleb smiled resting his hand on my back

"When's Jake coming Madison?" Will questioned

"He'll be here after dinner, he is eating with his family since he only got back from UCLA today" she responded

"Finally, I haven't seen him" Caleb added

"Well he's spending all of his time with me" Maddie informed

"Whatever, I have Han anyway" he said smiling and leaning into give me a kiss

"The boys will be back later, they went out with their friends earlier so they'll be back shortly" Claudia said bringing the empty dishes into the kitchen.

"Hanna darling, you don't have to help, you can go with Caleb and Madison" Claudia offered when she saw me pick up my plate

"Are you sure?" I checked

"Yes, don't worry" she smiled

* * *

"Your family is so nice" I told Caleb as we were cuddled together on his bed in his old bedroom

"Yeah, they all love you; maybe my brothers love you a little too much though" he said

"Don't worry babe, they're are not my type; you are my type" I informed

"Good because you are my type" he replied while kissing my forehead

"Good" I stated

"So what do you want to do tomorrow babe?" he asked me

"I'm not sure, go to the beach maybe or Santa Monica Pie or the beach at the pier?" I started to mumble

"Han...slow down..we can go" he said laughing

"Yay.. thanks" I cheered leaning kiss his defined chest

"It's view their is great" Caleb told me

"I know, I went there when I was younger, but that's it and I really want to go back" I explained

"Well good thing we're going there tomorrow" he smiled and caressed my cheek

"I'm really tired, could we go to bed now?" I looked at the clock and saw it was eleven at night, but in New York it is really two in the morning and Caleb went to shut off the bed side lamp

"Of course, good night. I love you" he said sincerely looking down at me, adjusting to give me a proper meaningful kiss

"I love you too" I answered when we pulled away from the kiss. "I am just going to use the bathroom quickly" I informed

"Okay" Caleb responded turning the lamp back on

* * *

As I was exiting the bathroom and making my way back to Caleb's room, I bumped into Jake.

"Hey" I said but continued walking

"Wait Hanna" he said stopping me

"Yeah?" I looked at him questingly

"You know I was thinking... maybe we could.. you know" he whispered reaching out for my arm

"Stop it, no" I whispered back removing his arm off of my body

"Why not, I'm sure I'm better than Caleb and you for sure seem better than Maddie" he smirked

"That's not true, just leave me alone" I stormed off

"Whatever bitch" Jake sniggered

"Han what's wrong" was the first thing that came out of Caleb's mouth when I re entered the bedroom

"Why would something be wrong" I snarked

"Well the way you just talked to me says otherwise and you seem really pissed off"

"Well nothing happened" I stated as I climbed back into bed

"Han..." he soothed rybbing my arm, encouraging me to spill. After a few moments, I finally opened up.

"You can't tell anyone though" I murmured and he nodded, but grabbed my hand and started rubbing it instead of my arm. "When I was in the bathro" I started

"Are you pregnant?" Caleb nervously blurted out in the middle of my sentence

"No, no, don't worry" I said laughing

"Okay" he said more calmly

"Well, I was saying when I was in the bathroom, as I was exiting, I bumped into Jake...and he was" I started tearing up

"Hanna, babe, what happened? Did he hurt you" he whispered concerned

"No, I'm fine... I don't even know why I'm crying" I said confused as Caleb wiped my on going tears away. Maybe I was crying because he said that or would want to hurt Maddie so much and destroy their relationship as well as Caleb and I's relationship

"Well then you are obviously upset" he stated looking worried

"He was just saying that we should hook up and fuck because he's better than you and I'm better than Maddie" I blabbed out very, very quickly.

Caleb looked as if he were hurt and took some time to process what I said so I just continued talking. "But of course I said no and came back here and got away but he called me a bitch" I said looking down

"I'll be back, I'm going to talk to him and Maddie, she can't be with him after this" Caleb decided

"No wait... We will talk to Maddie together first, just give her a heads up" I suggested

"Your right, lets go, Jake won't be in the room, he's watching hockey withe my step dad before he goes to sleep with Maddie

* * *

"So what did you both want to talk about?" Maddie asked skeptical of us "I feel like we're in the conversation we had when you two first begun dating" she laughed

I started ti get really nervous so I looked at Caleb and nodded; giving him the heads up that it would be okay if he was the one who would tell her

"Umm.. when Han went to the bathroom earlier, on the way back she bumped into Jake and he basically asked if she wanted to have sex with him because she's better than you and he's better than me" Caleb announced to Maddie who was sitting on her bed while we were standing holding hands

"Bot of course I said that is not true and declined" I quickly added in

She started to have tears well up in her eyes and a few moments later she spoke. "That didn't happen" She was in denial

"Yes it did" Caleb defended

"No it didn't" she argued

"Why are you in denial of it?" I asked

"Because I know it didn't happen" she yelled

"Madison, it happened, we didm't make it up" Caleb explained

"Why are you guys making up a story about something Jake would never do! Hanna you are such a bitch, I can't believe you would make that up and Caleb I am so mad at you right now so get the fuck out of my room, both of you" Madison screamed at us. At this point, I had tears rolling down my checks and Caleb and I both looked pretty stunned by her reaction.

"Could we at least try and talk about this?" Caleb tried to reason

"No, now get the fuck out of my room" Madison raged

* * *

Maddie POV:

After Caleb and Hanna had told me what happened, I talked to Jake and he finally admitted to what he has done and what they said was true. In all honesty, I should've seen it coming because this has happened before, but I didn't tell anyone. I just now have to apologize and when I turned the corner to walk into Caleb's room but I stopped myself when I saw the door open.

When I looked in, I saw them sat on the ottoman, Hanna sitting on Caleb's lap, she was crying her eyes out; literally and Caleb was doing his best to comfort her. They seemed to be in the middle of a conversation which I only caught the tail end of

"Han, baby, don't listen to anything Madison said, it's not true" Caleb soothed while wiping the falling tears from her eyes

"I... I know, but why doe... doesn't she believe us... us" I heard Hanna whimper out

"She is just mad right now, but deep down, she knows that we are telling the truth... trust me, thins has happened to me before lots of timed" he told her while rubbing her arms up and down

"Thanks" she lightly laughed and leaned up to see his face

"I love you so much Han" I heard Caleb whisper to her

"I love you too" Hanna responded, connecting their lips in a very passionate and deep kiss.

"Hi...I'm sorry" I said when I entered the bedroom interrupting their kiss.

They both just looked at me questionably waiting for me to continue and enhance on the statement I just blurted out.

"I talked to Jake, and he admitted to what happened. Even though he tried to apologize, I wouldn't accept it. I broke up with him even though I still love him, I just can't have this keep happening. I never told anyone, but this happened a few months ago. I'm really sorry for doubting you guys at first, but thank you for telling me" I said feeling tears form in my eyes

"Aww Mads, I'm sorry come here" Hanna said opining her arms out for me

"no, don't worry..it was for the better" I said hugging her back

"Are you sure?" Caleb asked sincerely

"Yes, don't worry" I assured

"By the way, I have to tell you both something" I announced

"What?" they stated simultaneously

Well I never told you both this, but when you first started dating, I didn't think it was anything serious and turn into what it has. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy it has, but I can tell that you both really love each other" I said smiling widely

I looked at Hanna who was embarrassed but happy "thank you" she replied

"Yeah, thanks" Caleb laughed

"No problem, now I will leave so you two can do whatever activities you may like... just try not to be to loud" I responded


	3. Chapter 3

Hanna and Caleb were towards the end of their late morning sex session before their classes started for the day. Since Caleb's roommate was out for the day, they were at hs place instead of bothering Maddie at Hanna's dorm.

Both of them had just started off by grinding into each other, thrusting into each other increasing the pace at each one, loving the feeling and pleasure they both got from it.

"Caleb.. I'm close" Hanna managed to whisper out just loud enough for him to hear as their bodies were being tangled together; united as one. Caleb was also so close, but he wanted to do just a few more thrusts in to her. A few moments later, moans were all that was heard throughout the room (good thing that his roommate wasn't there) as they both reached their climax, spilling into each other. Hanna gripping into Caleb's shoulders as he collapsed on top of her, careful not to put all of his weight directly on the delicate girl who's directly beneath him. after regrouping, they shifted positions so Caleb was now spooning Hanna and they were cuddling.

"Sex is so much better without the condom" Hanna randomly blurted out as she moved over onto her arm, out of Caleb's grasp to look at his eyes

"I know, but we could use them again if you don't want to continue getting the shot" Caleb offered not wanting to pressure Hanna into anything.

"Don't worry, it's definitely worth it" she reassured. Caleb just responded by leaning over to plant a chaste kiss on her rosy lips.

"I'm going to start getting ready" Hanna announced a few minutes later as she walked over to a dresser and started to get clothes out of it. Caleb would never admit it, but he loved how Hanna kept some clothes of hers in his room and he did the same in hers.

"Okay, I guess I'll get ready too" Caleb agreed

"Here, wear this one, I like it" Hanna said as she tossed Caleb a shirt

"Why" he simply asked

"Because it will look hot on you" she stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world even though she felt kind of embarrassed saying it

"Thank you, and you should know that you look hot in whatever you wear babe" Caleb told her

"Thanks" Hanna said laughing because Caleb's comment caused her to blush even more. That was one of the things he loved about her; he could make her blush with the simplest of compliments. Hanna just got lost in Caleb's daze like usual until he snapped her out of it

"Like what you see?" he joked

"Yeah, toned and defined abs" Hanna smirked "what every girl dreams of"

"Well it's for your eyes only babe" he told her as he pulled on his shirt

"I'm honored Mr. Rivers" Hanna laughed

"You should be, you won't see them for a while" Caleb pouted

"I know" she frowned "Can you see my bra through this shirt?" Hanna questioned him as she turned around

"No your good babe" he assured his girlfriend as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you tonight" Hanna sadly replied looking up at him in his eyes.

"I'll miss you too, it'll be the first night we haven't spent together in like two weeks" he informed her as he kissed her head before she pulled away to continue getting dressed.

"Aww, that's so cute that you remembered babe" she told him leaning up to kiss him. "And don't remind me, you know I would stay here with you, but I can't leave Aria alone" Hanna said pulling away while putting on her boots.

"Yeah, I know" he sighed

"Hey we still have the whole day, just until 5:00, but you can still hang out with us" she smiled and quickly leaned up to plant a long passionate kiss on his lips

"I know, but I don't want to take your time away from her" Caleb said as he put his coat on, and Hanna did the same before they exited the dorm room, hands linked together.

* * *

"Really?" Hanna asked interested in knowing her and her friends weren't the only ones who have been held captive by a stalker for a few weeks

"Yeah, and she has the dollhouse look that we all had" Aria added

"Thats so sad" Hanna replied

"I know, but we talk about it sometimes"

"Really?"

"Yeah" the brunette answered

"Do you know what happened to her when she was gone?" the blonde asked

"Attempted rape by putting her on drugs" Ari quietly said

"Oh.. my.. god" Hanna responded quite shocked by what she had just heard

"I know"

"Do a lot of people know about it?"

"No, I didn't even know until she came up to me and asked me abo-" Aria started to say before Caleb reentered the room with their food for dinner.

"Babe you back" Hanna smiled standing up with Aria to get the food. They all exchanged their hellos and greetings before starting their meal

"So what were you guys talking about when I first got back here?" Caleb asked when they were cleaning up their dinner. He noticed how their conversation ended when as soon as he had gotten back.

"Oh it was noth-" Aria got cut off again

"It's okay, he knows" Hanna reassured her leaving Aria shocked. This was a hard topic for the girls, including Emily and Spencer

"What do I know about?" Caleb stated clearly confused

"About the dollhouse" Hanna whispered. Caleb's face suddenly dropped and being as over protective as he is, he thought the worst of the worst.

"Wha... whats wrong?" he stuttered out almost dropping the garbage

"Hey, babe its nothing, you can continue cleaning" Hanna laugehd

"A girl in my school was recently in a similar scenario and we were just talking about it so we were just talking about it." Aria explained

"Is that it" Caleb asked concerned

"Yeah, I promise" Hanna said throwing her drink out after taking the final sip

"Okay"

"When is Mads coming back?" he asked

"She should be back in an hour, she was studying with Ellie for a test she has tomorrow" Hanna answered

"If you want, can go if you two want to spend time alone" Caleb offered

"No, don't worry, you can stay" Hanna told him reaching for his hand

"Are you sure?" he said not convinced

"Yeah, it's fine, really" Aria added

* * *

It was approaching the night time and everyone was beginning to get very tired. Hanna and Caleb were sleeping on Hanna's bed, Madison was sleeping on her bed, and Aria was sleeping on the air mattress.

"Hey, can I borrow an extra blanket?" Aria asked

"Sure, I'll get it" Madison offered getting up

"I can get them if you want" Hanna piped up knowing that she'll freak out as soon as she opened the draws

"No, don't worry" she responded opening the drawer and seeing all of Caleb's clothes in half of the drawer with a few blankets on the other.

"Why the fuck are your clothes in our room?" Maddie questioned sounding slightly annoyed

"Because I spend half of my time here" Caleb answered smirking

"Ugh, shut up Caleb... Hanna..." Madison said waiting for an explanation

"Okay, why does it matter? He has his stuff here, I have mine their, why do you care so much?" Hanna asked eager to know the answer

"Because... I just...never mind.. It doesn't matter" she defended

"Mad's, whats wrong?" Caleb tried

She sighed "Some times I just feel like you two rather be with each other instead of me. I mean you guys are constantly together.

Hanna got up to go hug one of her best friends "Maddie, of course we love you, but we also love each other and want to spend a lot of time together" Hanna explained directed towards Caleb

"If you want, we can spend more time together with the three of us?" Caleb offered

"Thanks, but for now, it needs to be the four of us, we can't forget Aria" she smiled

* * *

AN: sorry for the awful chapter, I just have no motivation to write anymore so I had my friend write some of it for me :(


End file.
